


Camouflage

by vysila



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee drabble written June 2011 for a very old picture challenge on livejournal's muncle community</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage

Napoleon had kissed him. On the mouth. 

Illya knew he hadn't imagined the glide of tongue across his lips either, before Napoleon pulled back as quickly as he'd dived in, whispered "Camouflage" with a cheeky grin and disappeared beyond the quasi-bamboo curtain.

Years of training and his own disciplined mind kept Illya's expression from obvious reaction. His body, well, that was a different story.

Camouflage, his partner had said, and a quick survey of Shanghai Sal's tawdry interior provided enlightenment. He should've guessed.

Trust Napoleon to notice something like that on first glance.

Camouflage?

Not if Illya could help it.


End file.
